Sueña
by YuiSalima
Summary: MMM Es un son fic dramático, buen quien sabe, pero es mi primero siii soy primeriza O así que corríjanme en lo que puedan, en fin Shinigami hace su aparición llevándose a alguien


**Sueña **

**/ Sueña, cierra tus ojos, toma mis manos y abrázame con fuerza, no me dejes sólo, escucha en silencio, mirando mis ojos, quiero que sepas esta noche cuanto te amo y lo feliz que soy./**

La tormenta que se anunciaba con gran desesperación, desde la mañana se estaba comenzando a hace presente.

Su larga trenza se ondeaba por el frío viento y mas a parte por ir corriendo, iba como si en ello se le fuese la vida, Duo corría con la cabeza agachada, y solo un pequeño camino de lagrimas dejaba que el mismo viento se llevaba y comenzaban a confundirse con las gotitas de lluvia que anunciaban la gran tormenta de esa noche.

Duo lo sabia, lo había escuchado ya Heero le había prohibido salir, pero a Duo algo lo tenia incomodo, por que Heero casi le ordeno que se quedara en casa, que era eso tan importante en donde el si se podía arriesgar y él no?

Que era eso que le interesaba tanto como para regresar todo empapado de agua?

Que era mas importante que él?

Pero la respuesta llego más rápido que las preguntas que le rodeaban... Todo.

Si, todo era más importante para Heero Yuy, más importante que Duo. Duo corría sin esperanza a querer detenerse, no entendía por que lloraba de esa forma si ni cuando era la guerra se había desplomado así, solo por confiarse. Pero el que culpa tenia de ser como era, de ser como siempre había sido, que culpa tenia él de ser así, de estregarle a cualquier persona su confianza, de creer en la persona que le hacia un juramento, una promesa, y que al final, esas palabras se las llevaba el viento.

Él deseaba morirse, nunca lo había deseado tanto.

Cruzo aquel puente que dividía a un parque al cual ya había venido en compañía... nunca solo... no tan solo como ahora se sentía. Cruzo los columpios aun corriendo, ese sube y baja en el cual había tumbado al chino, y que casi los corren del lugar por andarse subiendo a juegos que eran exclusivos para niños, pero el que culpa tenia de no haber madurado antes, llego hasta un frondoso árbol, que parecía entenderlo, pues lloraba de manera que él, ya que la lluvia ya era fuerte y lo había empapado no pudiendo contener mas el agua y dejándola caer. Ese hermoso roble en el cual había pasado horas interminables con Heero, platicando en sus brazos como si se tratase de un hijo... tal vez eso era para Heero... solo un hijo, Duo se dejo caer en las grandes raíces de ahora su único amigo, el que escuchaba todo, sus llantos sus alegrías sus momentos de enojos, pero sin importancia, y lo mas importante era que escuchaba la platica de dos amantes que permanecían callados, con los ojos cerrados simplemente escuchando a su alrededor, era una vida tan pacifica, tan perfecta, donde Heero y él disfrutaba del uno del otro a cualquier hora, que se demostraban su amor, cuanto se querían, cuanto se deseaban.

-- Por que! – decía Duo en llanto incontrolable con los dientes muy apretados, y de vez en vez goleaba con su mano ya lastimada el suelo en forma de berrinche—por que, era tan difícil decirme que no me amabas, era mas fácil fingir amor el cual no tenias, era mas FACIL!—

Pero un relámpago ahogo eso último, que gritó a todo pulmón. Duo lloraba incontenible, era otra persona, como si él nunca hubiera sido Duo Maxwell, la persona que mas hablaba y reía de todos. Reír esa palabra tan fácil de decir, sin embargo no fácil de hacerla verbo, era como si no quisiera reír nunca mas. Duo estaba por demás mojado, triste y le lloraba al árbol, lagrimas ya confundidas con la lluvia, solo eso, pero sus sollozos eran ya débiles, sentía que tal vez si morirá después de todo, aun que sabia claramente que solo era ya de fatiga, que solo se estaba cansando de llorar, pero por que su tristeza no se cansaba y al que las lagrimas se iba, sentía el frío, que poco a poco lo iba tullendo al grado de ya no parpadear seguido, estaba perdido' en un solo pensamiento que tampoco se cansaba, era eso que lo mataba, eso que había visto en la tarde...

/ FLASH BACK/

Era temprano y ninguna señal de lluvia

-- Duo mas vale que hoy no salgas una lluvia esta apunto de desatarse y se va a poner fea...

-- Pero y tu...?

-- Yo que?

-- Tu si piensas salir a arriesgarte...

-- No me va a pasar nada solo quédate aquí, y no salgas te estoy diciendo que esa lluvia va a estar fea y si no estas aquí para cuando llegue me vas a preocupar—decía Heero ya en la puerta con un paraguas en mano

-- Pero Heero a donde piensas ir? – Pregunto curioso pues no le había comentado nada de que prepents los había llamado

-- es un asunto... personal, no te preocupes estaré a tiempo para la sena y...—dijo ya cerca del trenzado que estaba a solo unos pasos de él—quiero verte... –dijo mientras unía sus labios a los del trenzado que no le callo nada mal--... toda la noche—dicho esto al oído, se fue.

Duo se había animado a preparar algo grande pues seria una noche muy especial, con velas, a oscuras, y una tormenta que silenciaría cualquier preocupación. Pero el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo, llamo varias veces insistente mente y después nada, abrió la puerta y pudo sentir el frió, era solo un sobre, mas bien solo una hoja doblada con letras de revistas recortadas. Se introdujo a su casa sin importarle quien había dejado aquello ahí, se detuvo de golpe al haber leído aquello.

"Ve al centro comercial y veras la verdad del falso amor que hay".

Sin embargo Duo no entendió aquello, y a un así le había dejado una muy mala espina, aun que Heero le había dicho que no saliera estaba a punto, a solo un paso de ir y comprobar el significado de aquello, pero Duo confiaba en Heero y si el había dicho que era por su bien no salir tal vez era mejor aguardar, si, él no se dejaría engañar por una tonta carta que ni firmada estaba, regreso a su labor dejando la hoja caer en el sillón. Pero había otro problema, ya casi no tenia ingredientes, y no iba a dejar todo a medias, se vistió de forma que si la lluvia lo pescaba no tenia por que preocuparse por un resfriado, unos pantalones pardos, con una playera manga larga de cuello alto, y una larga gabardina negra, era su cambio, acomodo su pelo que estaba en muy buenas condiciones, pero antes de salir, vio de nuevo la hoja que estaba en el sillón, pero volvió a decirse que no tenia por que preocuparse, el confiaba en Heero y solo va a ir por mas condimentos, y ahora si ya mas convencido, se dispuso a salir con la sombrilla ya abierta pues el leve sereno ya caía.

Caminó por todo el grande sitio se estaba divirtiendo mas de lo que había pensado ya llevaba una hora y media dentro de aquella plaza, aunque aun no encontraba todo, no le preocupaba, lo que si le preocupaba era que aquella hoja no dejaba su cabeza, y fue entonces que agito su cabeza y sonrió para ya no pensar en eso, pero al dar la vuelta, vio lo que significaba aquellas palabras... "Ve al centro comercial y veras la verdad del falso amor que hay", ¿acaso era eso, tallo sus ojos en señal de que tal ves estaba viendo mal, sin embargo aun que sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando, su aroma llegaba hasta sus sentidos, sin duda era él, era Heero, y no estaba solo, estaba con Relena, la cual les había prometido ya no volverse a meter en sus vidas, eso en si no era lo peor, Heero besaba a Relena, y no estaba alucinando, era aquello real, simplemente lo estaba viendo, como había sido posible Heero estarlo engañando, ¿como, si él ya le había prometido amor, si ya se entendían como nunca, ¿acaso se había aburrido de él, tal vez, desde que Relena se había alejado, Heero había cambiado, se había vuelto mas distante, como si ya no le preocupara, se había metido de lleno en su trabajo, y salía de la casa de vez en vez diciendo que iba a un mandado, ¿acaso se estaría viendo con Relena?. Duo ante tal idea dejo caer sus compras, haciendo de inmediato un ruido ensordecedor, pues la gente sabia de la tormenta y no se arriesgarían a andar en la calle, solo aquellos que estaban seguros de volver a salvo, se encontraban en ese lugar.

Heero alejo a Relena abruptamente al escuchar aquello, acaso era su Duo el que estaba ahí parado sin ningún gesto en la cara, era su Trenzado el que les veía desde el principio del pasillo, era él?

Duo se echo a correr, no soportaba la simple idea de ver a Heero con Relena, no después de todo.

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

--¿Porque Heero?—Dijo Duo en su último aliento ya casi desahuciado, para quedar dormido con lagrimas en los ojos.

-- Duo... Duo... – Gritaba Heero buscándolo por toda la casa-- que estará pensando ahora este baka... Duo... Duo...—llego hasta la sala, y se dejo caer en aquel sillón, sin esperanza alguna de encontrarlo ahí y preparándose mentalmente para salir a buscarlo... el problema era, donde.

Duo ya sentía ahora si que el frío y el agua no era nada buena combinación, como se había mal acostumbrado, antes podía pasar noches en el desierto y ni ese frío le hacia titiritear. Sentía como la vida se le iba en cada suspiro, como su cuerpo se enfriaba, como todo se comenzaba a poner negro.

--Hee... Heero—dijo dando su último suspiro antes de ya no saber de él mismo.

Heero aun no sabia adonde ir. Llego hasta un puente donde se recargo, del otro lado estaba el parque que tantas veces había sido acompañado por Duo... SU Duo, el trenzado era muy escurridizo y la lluvia no quería dejarlo, se volteo viendo directamente el agua y fue cuando se le vino a la mente a su trenzado, ahí con la mas amplia de las sonrisas sin fingir, sin maldad alguna, solo esa brillante sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera, ¿Por qué?... por que su sonrisa tenia el poder de la inocencia, y al mismo tiempo de la seducción, era cuestión de tiempo para que la lluvia arreciara mas.

/Flash Back/

Hacia cuanto que había recibido aquello, no quería contestarla, pero ya mas de una le había enviado, y después... Ya sabia ya se lo había dicho solo seria a comer y platicar sobre un negocio no mas, pero por que él desconfiaría, si tal vez Relena se porto mal con ellos, había hecho hasta lo imposible para separarlos, pero ya hacia casi un año de aquello, ya no había vuelto a molestar, y se había estado disculpado innumerable de veces con todos los ex pilotos Gundam

Heero vio como Duo daba media vuelta, vio como se iba y él no le explicaba nada, como decirle aquello, pronto se acordó de la tormenta ya encima de ellos, pero para Duo era demasiado tarde. Quiso alcanzarlo pero su brazo fue detenido por alguien

-- No Heero quédate no vallas la tormenta!—dijo Relena al no querer dejarlo ir

-- ya has hecho mucho... Relena—dijo con voz pasiva, aunque sintiera todo el coraje del mundo

-- Pero Heero...—intento detenerlo la muchacha en vano—tú no lo entiendes!

-- ¿que no entiendo, según tú

--él no te merece, por dios Heero regresa!

Pero Heero ya había salido tras Duo dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

/Fin del Flash Back/

-- Duo donde te has metido—dijo en un leve susurro, sentía que entre más tiempo perdía, mas pronto se le escapaba la vida a su lindo niño, no sabía por que pero lo presentía.

**/Quisiera esta noche robar de tus labios un soplo de vida para mi corazón./**

Sin saber por que, volteo hacia aquel parque que tantos recuerdos le traía

-- "Duo"—pensó comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta, se quedo parado analizando todo el lugar, la noche era pesada pues las nubes negras habían tapado todo rastro de astro, pero un relámpago se hizo presente, y al mismo tiempo que él posaba su vista en aquel árbol que según su Duo habían adoptado como su mejor amigo, pudo ver en una de sus raíces el cuerpo de su niño bonito, ahí como si estuviera muerto, inerte acostado bajo ese árbol, no se movía... por un momento dudó que ese fuera su trenzado pues el no era así, mas bien no quería aceptar que estuviera muerto, que eso tal ves había sido solo una imaginación, un castigo que sus ojos le proporcionaba, tal vez la culpa de haber ido a ver a Relena, pero cual culpa, él no tenia culpa de haber aceptado una cita de "negocios"... pero ni él se podía engañar, sabia muy bien que si iba Relena le haría algo parecido o peor. Un nuevo relámpago lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo peor de todo... de sus dudas.

Si era Duo, si era él el que se encontraba inerte bajo el árbol, corrió desesperadamente, tan cerca y tan lejos estaba su niño, tantos eran los recuerdos buenos de Duo que se puso a pensarlo, en vez de buscarlo... acaso eso ¿era malo, no lo sabía.

Llego hasta él y pudo comprobar que era Duo, lo acomodo entre su cuerpo intentando darle calor pues estaba muy frío.

-- Duo, despierta se que estas ahí—sentía que su vista se empañaba a causa de las lagrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia—Duo... no juegues con migo, no ahora que todo comenzaba a verse a la perfección, por favor no juegues, Duo...—acaricio la mejilla pálida de Duo, sentía mucho miedo, pánico de perderlo.

Lo acomodo en el suelo, se quito el abrigo que él traía y lo cubrió con el, llego a su pecho y acerco su oreja... aun latía, pero muy leve, sentía que su lindo niño, no quería vivir.

-- Duo... Duo—intentaba despertarlo, comenzó a frotar su pecho quería seguir viendo sus ojos quería seguir viviendo feliz con él. Lentamente se agacho para robarle un beso, un calido y suave beso.

Vio como Duo habría poquito sus ojos y le sonreía

**/Que yo por amarte subiría hasta las nubes y me entregaría por completo por que te amo, no me importaría morir entre tus brazos, por que te amo./**

-- Heero... ¿aun me quieres?—Pero Heero no podía contestar, su niño se moría por pasar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia y el inmenso frío, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía decir nada, intento sonreír, pero Duo lo tomo como un no y antes de poder ver la sonrisa de Heero desvió su cansada mirada—yo si, y quiero que sepas que yo por amarte subiría hasta las nubes... y me entregaría por completo por que te amo... no me importaría morir entre tus brazos... por que te amo...

-- Duo yo...

-- ssshhhhh, me hubieras dicho desde un... principio, que no me amabas, y te hubiera... dejado libre hace... mucho... tiempo —sus palabras cada vez tenían menos volumen

-- no Duo yo si...—pero no lo dejo continuar, pues con su mano tapo su boca

-- sabes Heero, ya no veo—Heero sintió derrumbarse—que chistoso... se me parte el corazón, por ver... ver de mas... me duele mi corazón—su voz era casi nula, sollozaba con cada palabra—yo sin ti no quiero seguir

**/Que yo por amarte a ciegas caminaría, y que te seguiría aunque me sueltes de tu mano, no me importaría morir entre tus brazos por que te amo./**

-- Duo yo si... yo te amo...—Duo abrió grandemente sus ojos violetas—no se como lo entendiste tu... pero te amo con todas mis fuerzas—lo abrazo creyendo que con solo ese abrazo no se iría de su lado jamás. Sintió que la misma mano desforzada y fría de Duo lo acariciaba

-- oops... ya es tarde—sonrió con amargura—que estupidez e hecho—comenzó a llorar, que estupidez mas grande había hecho, se había dejado engañar mas por sus ojos y su mente, no le hizo caso a su corazón, ahora moriría por falta de calor, aun que Heero estaba ahí, él también comenzaba a enfriarse, lo sentía pues al principio sintió el calor de Heero pero ahora no lo sentía

-- no te preocupes mi baka, ya todo este sufrimiento se va a acabar

-- no Heero, tú no... No por mi culpa...—derramo lagrimas

-- aun son tibias—le dijo Heero al ver tocado las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de su shinigami— no me importaría morir, por que sin ti no podría continuar

-- no digas eso, que me duele pienso que es por mi culpa

-- te deberías sentir alagado—ambos sonríen pues nos es de "Heeros" contar chistes en los peores momentos—te perdonare si tu me perdonas

-- ¿perdonarte?... de que

-- de haber asistido

-- tu no sabias para que te quería esa mujer

-- Duo perdóname, no nos hagamos tontos, estamos al filo de la muerte y quiero irme limpio

-- te perdono si me dices cuanto me amas—sonrió, era exigente hasta en los momentos peores

-- yo por amarte a ciegas caminaría, y que te seguiría aunque me sueltes de tu mano, no me importaría morir entre tus brazos por que te amo...

Dicho esto beso a Duo pero Duo ya estaba inerte en sus brazos con una tierna sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos cerrados... Duo yacía muerto

Heero abrazo con mas fuerza al difunto cadáver de Duo, lo abrazo hasta que lentamente fue perdiendo fuerzas, sintió aun cuando su cuerpo caía lentamente encima del de Duo, estaba feliz pues por lo menos la muerte no le había fallado... pronto estaría con Duo... de nuevo para ya no ser separados por nada... ahora si serian felices...

/**Sueña/ **

La noche siguiente en la casa Winer

Sonaba el teléfono insistente mente

-- ahora vuelvo—decía Quatre a Trowa levantándose del sofá en donde yacían reposando los dos juntos en aparente calma

-- no tardes—le da un beso al mismo tiempo que el caminaba rumbo a la cocina, pues no había servidumbre, les habían dado vacaciones

-- ¿Bueno?...—le contestaron—si él habla...—se quedo callado esperando escuchas las noticias que el otro sujeto le daba... por un momento sintió que se desmayaba, no lo creyó posible...—claro... no ahí problema, enseguida iremos...—cuelga

-- quien era – sentándose nuevamente en el sofá

-- Trowa, acabo de recibir una noticia, que...—comenzó a sollozar, el latino se acerco a él a consolarlo, a un que no entendía aun de que

-- que ocurre

-- Duo... Duo y Heero

-- ¿que ocurre con ellos?

Se calmo un poco—Duo y Heero han... han...

--¿han que?

-- han muerto

-- OO ¿que?—le pareció no haber escuchado bien

--los encontraron, en aquel parque en el que un tiempo todos nos reuníamos para vernos de ves en cuando, bajo el árbol en el que ambos corrían para apartar su lugar, en ese nidito los encontraron muertos

--¿pero como pudo pasar?

-- aparentemente murieron por falta... de calor... ese día había tormenta y ellos no regresaron a su casa, pues el frió los había vencido bajo el árbol y murieron—Quatre se desplomo en los brazos de Trowa, aun no lo podía creer pero no se quería hacer falsas esperanzas con sus amigo.

Mañana a primera hora estarían ahí para hacerles un entierro honorable de un piloto Gundam.

...OWARI...


End file.
